This invention relates generally to apparel and, more particularly, to a garment for infants having a reverse zipper and a plurality of sensory members having tactile surfaces and sensory effects to entertain, educate, and soothe an infant while wearing the garment.
The first sense of a baby is to touch—even while inside the womb. A developing baby may experience touch at only 8 weeks in utero. His first sensation is around the lips and cheeks. By 11 weeks he explores his warm, dark environment with his mouth, feet, and hands. Ultrasounds have revealed the fetus holding onto the umbilical cord and rolling around inside the amniotic sac. This fluid-filled environment is where the fetus first uses touch to both soothe and teach himself. A neonate (i.e. a newborn up to 4 weeks old), during his first month outside of the womb, experiences many positive and negative sensations.
“Preemies” (babies born before 37 weeks) and full term infants alike will try to bring their hands together, such as to their face, or lay them on their heads and ears which may result in scratches to those sensitive areas. There is a need to stimulate the infant so as to avoid these negative results and to soothe the infant with positive tactile sensory stimulation. It is understood that elderly persons or people with Alzheimer's disease are also likely to benefit from the soothing effects of sensory stimulation integrated into a garment.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a sensory garment that includes tactile sensory objects woven or coupled into the fabric of the garment so as to be readily available to be touched or manipulated by the wearer of the garment. Further, it would be desirable to have a sensory garment having integrated sensory members that provide many different tactile and audible stimuli arranged in spaced apart positions on the exterior surface of the garment. In addition, it would also be desirable to have a sensory stimulation garment that may be opened by a zipper that is operated from the bottom toward the top.